


Popcorn and a Movie

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffiness for Helen, because reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



Dean saw down with Sam on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

He pressed close as Sam started the movie in the DVD player, and his arm wrapped around Dean’s arm, as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and started eating it.

“What are we watching?” Dean asked.

“Western.” Sam said.

“Really? I thought you didn’t want to watch-”

“I’ll do it for you.” Sam said, turning his head, and giving a smile.

Dean looked up at Sam and smiled softly, snuggling close (which he will totally deny later). Dean popped some popcorn in his mouth and he felt Sam kiss the top of his head.

“I love you Dean.” Sam murmured softly.

“Back at you, Sam.” Dean said, inhaling his brother’s scent, and sighing contently.


End file.
